Aquella fría mañana de sábado de principios de Diciembre
by YourRoyalSassiness
Summary: Por si Ron no tuviera suficientes problemas en su vida, ahora tiene que encontrar una chica para el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Solo quedan unas semanas para el evento y todavía no tiene pareja. ¿Conseguirá sacar algo en claro de una fría mañana de sábado de principios de Diciembre? AU-GoF


**Ya sé que alguno de vosotros está esperando que publique la secuela de mi historia "Plan de venganza" (que, obviamente, recomiendo a todo aquel que no la haya leído). Tranquilos, estoy trabajando en ella, espero no tardar demasiado en publicar los primeros capítulos.**

 **Sin embargo, he pensado que para hacer algo más amena la espera podría ofreceros una pequeña historia que escribí hace tiempo. Espero que os guste.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era la fría mañana de un sábado de principios de Diciembre. Ron se dirigía hacia a la biblioteca, el lugar donde esperaba encontrar a Hermione para pedirle ayuda con sus deberes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ron se había levantado más temprano de lo que era normal para él los fines de semana para ver si podía encontrar a Hermione desayunando en el Gran Comedor, pero ella no había estado allí cuando Ron había llegado, así que supuso que ella debía estar ya en la biblioteca.

Hagrid les había pedido una redacción de cuatro pies sobre los escregutos de cola explosiva. Los deberes de la asignatura que impartía el guardabosques no solían ser demasiado complicados, pero en la última clase Ron había estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no ser quemado, aguijoneado o comido por alguna de aquellas horribles criaturas como para prestar atención a lo que Hagrid estaba diciendo acerca de ellas. Ron sabía que, como siempre, Hermione se las había apañado para sobrevivir y escuchar al mismo tiempo, puesto que hacía días que había escrito su redacción. Así que Ron esperaba que su amiga le indicara en que libros podía encontrar la información que necesitaba. Bueno, realmente lo que él quería era que Hermione le diera ella misma la información. Vale, vale, ¡está bien! Lo que Ron quería era que Hermione le dejase leer su redacción para saber que era exactamente lo que tenía que poner en la suya. Ron sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que Hermione accediera a esta petición. "Honestamente Ronald, los deberes están para que los alumnos se esfuercen y aprendan a buscar la información por sí mismos. Si yo te dejase leer mi redacción, no aprenderías nada". Esa era básicamente la respuesta que le aguardaba en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, en esa fría mañana de sábado de principios de Diciembre en la que Ron caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca, había algo que preocupaba al muchacho más que los deberes o que Hermione no le dejase leer su redacción. ¡Caray, era algo que le asustaba más que los escregutos de cola explosiva! Era… el Baile de Navidad. Realmente no era el baile en sí lo que más le preocupaba, aunque tampoco era algo que le entusiasmase en exceso. El problema era que, obviamente, no podía ir solo al evento y solamente había una manera de conseguir una pareja: preguntándoselo directamente a una chica. La mayoría de la gente diría que para alguien que había superado el juego de ajedrez de McGonagall que protegía la Piedra Filosofal en su primer año, alguien que había salido victorioso de un combate contra el Sauce Boxeador y se había adentrado en la Cámara de los Secretos un curso después, alguien que se había encarado con un supuesto asesino para proteger a sus amigos el año anterior… para ese alguien preguntarle a una chica si quería ir con él al Baile de Navidad debía ser pan comido. Ron difería: nunca se había sentido tan aterrado.

Había algo que calmaba a Ron: Harry tampoco había conseguido una cita todavía. Pero había ocasiones en las que se ponía a pensar seriamente sobre ese hecho y se asustaba todavía más. 'Si Harry, uno de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no ha conseguido una pareja todavía ¿qué posibilidades tengo yo?' pensaba Ron. Y cuanto más reflexionaba sobre ello, peores eran sus expectativas. Ridículamente alto para su edad, delgaducho, pelirrojo, piel pálida y con pecas, una nariz interminable, voz que todavía se quebraba en ocasiones, pobre, ropa usada, siempre a la sombra de sus hermanos y sus amigos… Ron no había querido admitirlo en un principio, pero este último punto era el que había provocado su enfado con Harry cuando él había sido elegido por el Cáliz de Fuego. Aunque Ron jamás lo diría en voz alta (eso era una cosa de chicas) él apreciaba mucho a sus amigos. Pero, en ocasiones, ser el compinche de Harry Potter y el mejor amigo de La Bruja más Brillante de su Edad era frustrante; quedarse constantemente en un segundo plano aplaudiendo mientras el foco está en otra persona es algo que no siempre es fácil de digerir. Con todo ello, conseguir a una chica para el baile era muy complicado.

Ron había estado fijándose en las chicas del colegio más que nunca. No es que no lo hiciera de normal, al fin y al cabo ¿qué adolescente de 14 años no lo hace? Desde el curso pasado, o quizá desde el final del segundo año, Ron se había percatado de que las chicas de su curso habían empezado a cambiar: algunas habían empezado a aplicarse maquillaje, se reían y cuchicheaban por los pasillos, miraban a los chicos de manera diferente y sobre todo… ¡tetas! Y culos, eso también, pero sobre todo tetas. En definitiva, curvas. Obviamente, ninguna chica de su curso tenía el redondeado cuerpo de Madame Rosmerta o la estilizada figura de Fleur Delacour (que alimentaban sus calenturientas fantasias) pero Parvati Patil y Susan Bones no estaban nada mal y Lavender Brown… ¡tetas! Y culo, pero sobre todo tetas. Pero Ron sabía que él nunca podría aspirar a algo así, conociendo su suerte seguramente acabaría yendo al Baile de Navidad con Eloise Midgen que, por muy simpática que fuera según Hermione, tenía acné y la nariz torcida.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca se fijó en que estaba desierta. Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria, estaba colocando unos libros en unas estanterías y le miró con cara extrañada, como si no pudiera creer que Ronald Weasley estuviera en la biblioteca un sábado por la mañana. Él siguió avanzando entre los pasillos que formaban los estantes repletos de libros buscando a Hermione. Cuando pasaba por la sección de Transformaciones se dio cuenta de que el mismísimo Viktor Krum estaba en una mesa leyendo un pesado y viejo libro. Parecía estar muy concentrado en su lectura pues tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido, lo cual le daba un aspecto algo intimidante. Ron decidió que no era el mejor momento para pedirle un autógrafo y siguió caminando en dirección a las mesas más alejadas de la entrada de la biblioteca, el lugar donde Hermione solía resguardarse del alboroto que se formaba en la sala en ocasiones. Aunque hoy no hacía falta en absoluto, puesto que el silencio en la sala era ensordecedor, Ron sabía que ella estaría en ese rincón ya que era su lugar favorito.

Allí era donde esperaba encontrarle y allí fue donde le encontró. Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa de espaldas a un gran ventanal que ofrecía una magnifica vista del Lago Negro. Ella se encontraba rodeada por varias montañas de libros y alternaba su mirada entre el libro abierto que estaba justo enfrente de ella y un pergamino en el que ya llevaba escritos unos seis pies de una redacción. Estaba tan absorta en su tarea que no se percató de la presencia de Ron hasta que el chico arrastró ruidosamente la silla que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa para tomar asiento. Cuando ella escuchó el ruido, levantó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y puso cara de perplejidad al ver a Ron.

\- "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" – preguntó la chica. Aparentemente, sus buenos modales no habían podido vencer a su curiosidad.

\- "Buenos días a ti también. Sí, he dormido bien, gracias por tu interés" – le saludo Ron sarcásticamente mientras ojeaba los libros que estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa.

\- "Buenos días, Ron" – respondió Hermione con tono de enfado y agachando la cabeza para que su pelo le tapase la cara y Ron no pudiera ver la traicionera sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algún comentario, ella preguntó secamente – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Hermione no se había tomado demasiado bien el comentario que había hecho sobre la nariz de Eloise Midgen (el motivo era un misterio para Ron) y todavía estaba enfadada con él después de dos días. 'Es una hipócrita' pensó Ron. 'Seguro que ella iría al baile con un chico solo por ser simpático aunque su cara pareciera haber sido golpeada por una Bludger' añadió sarcásticamente. Ron llegó a la conclusión de que echarle esto en cara a Hermione no sería lo más sensato si pretendía que le ayudase con sus deberes. Por desgracia, había muchas ocasiones en las que Ron no elegía la mejor opción.

\- "¿Todavía estás enfadada conmigo por lo que dije el otro día?" – preguntó socarronamente Ron.

El chico nunca le había preguntado a Hermione si recordaba la mirada del Basilisco que ella había visto reflejada en su espejo en el segundo año, pero Ron estaba convencido de que la forma en que Hermione le estaba fulminando con la mirada en esos momentos era la más parecido a la mortal mirada del gigante reptil que él iba a ver en su vida. Después de unos segundos Hermione volvió a dirigir su atención al pergamino y reemprendió su tarea escribiendo algo más violentamente en él.

\- "Vamos Hermione, hasta tú tienes que admitir que la nariz de Eloise está más torcida que las columnas de Gringotts" – dijo de manera despreocupada el muchacho.

Hermione siguió escribiendo hasta acabar una frase, clavó la pluma con fuerza para marcar el punto final y volvió a levantar la cabeza. La expresión de su rostro era una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado. Ron estaba convencido de que lo mejor a esas alturas era volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y buscar a Harry para hacer el trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas juntos.

\- "¿Tú no entiendes nada, verdad?" – le preguntó Hermione con cara de fastidio.

\- "¿Qué?"

'¿Qué hay que entender?' se preguntó alarmado Ron, que dudaba que Hermione y él estuvieran hablando de lo mismo. 'Quizá es que no estoy acostumbrado a despertarme tan pronto los fines de semana' intentó razonar el chico. Ron no era la persona más lista del lugar (tampoco era tonto) pero estaba seguro de que Hermione estaba siendo difícil a propósito. Sin embargo, ella debía estar pensando lo mismo de él, puesto que bufó desesperadamente y volvió a centrar su atención en su redacción.

\- "Si solo has venido a molestarme ya lo has conseguido. Ahora déjame en paz por favor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer" – la voz de Hermione tembló ligeramente al decir estas palabras. Pero Ron, demasiado sorprendido por la forma de actuar de su amiga, no se dio cuenta de ello.

\- "¿Qué mosca te ha picado? No sabía que fueras amiga de Eloise…" – intentó rebatir Ron.

Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de seguir hablando, puesto que Hermione estampó la pluma contra la mesa produciendo un ruido que seguramente su hermano Charlie había escuchado desde la reserva de dragones en la que trabajaba en Rumanía. Cuando Ron dejó de mirar la pluma (ahora partida por la mitad) y miró a Hermione a la cara, sabía que había cometido un gran error: la chica le volvía a fulminar con la mirada pero esta vez sus ojos eran algo más brillantes, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, las fosas nasales de su nariz estaban muy ensanchadas debido a su profunda y agitada respiración, sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados y todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Ron, aterrorizado, tragó sonoramente: nunca había visto a Hermione tan enfadada.

\- "No me puedo creer que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer una persona tan superficial e insensible como tú, Ronald-yo-solo-voy-al baile-con-chicas-guapas-Weasley. No me puedo creer que tú también seas como el resto de los chicos que solo se preocupan por la apariencia externa de las personas sin importarles lo horribles que puedan llegar a ser. Todos vosotros dais pena cuando babeáis al ver pasar a Fleur Delacour por los pasillos como si fuera una diosa o cuando os peleáis por ver quién va a pedir las cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas para echarle un vistazo al escote de Madame Rosmerta"

Hermione hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro ya que había dicho todo esto muy rápidamente y sin parar para coger aire. Ron estaba anclado a su silla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo. El chico se había fijado como Madam Pince había aparecido por detrás de Hermione para llamarle la atención por gritar en la biblioteca, pero había decidido dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido al comprobar que era bastante probable que Hermione le lanzara un maleficio si le interrumpía. Hermione, mientras tanto, seguía hablando.

\- "Puede que las demás chicas no tengamos el cuerpo o la cara de Susan Bones o Lavender Brown, pero también tenemos sentimientos, ¿lo sabías? Por una vez en tu vida podrías parar un segundo a pensar en que puedes estar haciendo daño a los demás cuando les juzgas por su físico. Lo realmente importante en una persona es que sea simpática y atenta, que esté contigo tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos, una persona con la que puedas pasar un rato agradable y entretenido. No lo pronunciadas que sean sus curvas o lo recta que sea su nariz"

Cuando Hermione acabó su apasionado discurso había lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, mojando sus mejillas. La chica se sorbía los mocos ligeramente. La expresión de rabia había desaparecido de su cara y había sido reemplazada por una de profunda tristeza. Ron no recordaba haber visto a Hermione, una de las personas más fuertes y seguras que conocía, en un estado tan vulnerable. Lo más parecido a esto había sido el año pasado, cuando ella se había enterado de que Buckbeack había sido sentenciado a muerte y él se había ofrecido a ayudarle para presentar una apelación. Ron, que no sabía cómo reaccionar, le ofreció un pañuelo a su amiga desde el otro lado de la mesa (estaba demasiado asustado como para acercarse más).

\- "Gracias" – se lo agradeció ella con un débil susurro entre sus hipidos mientras aceptaba el pañuelo y se sonaba la nariz.

Ron no sabía que Hermione se había tomado su comentario de esta manera. Él había supuesto que estaba defendiendo a Eloise Midgen como hacía con los elfos domésticos. Pero, aparentemente, Hermione había interpretado el comentario personalmente. "Puede que las demás chicas no tengamos el cuerpo o la cara de Susan Bones o Lavender Brown, pero también tenemos sentimientos ¿lo sabías?" eso era lo que ella había dicho. Pero él no creía que Hermione fuera fea, más bien lo contrario.

'Wow, wow, wow, para el carro' se reprendió Ron mentalmente. Había ocasiones en las que su cerebro desvariaba y empezaba a pensar cosas extrañas. La mayoría de ellas solos eran tonterías como lo chulo que sería hacerse un piercing en la oreja como el que tenía Bill o como de mayor podría ser el Guardián de los Chudley Canons. Pero otras veces su cerebro se ponía a pensar cosas… "inapropiadas" sobre Hermione.

Todo había comenzado el año anterior, precisamente el día en que Hermione y él se habían reconciliado sobre su pelea acerca de Scabbers (Ron no pudo contener un escalofrío al pensar en su antigua "mascota") después de enterarse del fallo del jurado en el caso de Buckbeack. Hermione había hecho entonces algo que nunca antes había sucedido: le había dado un abrazo. Obviamente un abrazo es un acto que requiere de cierto contacto físico, lo que hizo que el muchacho se percatara por primera vez de que Hermione tenía… ¡tetas! No es que fueran demasiado grandes, pero… ¡tetas! De hecho, las había notado tanto que tuvo que apartar a la chica para que no se diera cuanta de la reacción que había producido en su cuerpo. Aquella noche, tendido en su cama, había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido una reacción normal en un chico de su edad. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en tan "íntimo" contacto con ciertas partes de la anatomía femenina (si no contaba los pechos de su madre, cosa que obviamente él no hacía) y su cuerpo adolescente había actuado de la manera natural.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera convencerse totalmente de esa idea, el verano había llegado y con él la final de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch, y Hermione y Harry habían sido invitados a venir con ellos. Cuando el partido hubo terminado y ya estaban en su tienda de campaña durmiendo, los incidentes relacionados con los Mortífagos comenzaron y Ron y sus amigos habían quedado separados del resto de su familia al huir del tumulto. En medio de aquella angustiosa situación su cachondo cerebro adolescente había tenido tiempo para fijarse en las bronceadas piernas de Hermione que asomaban por los shorts de su pijama; era la primera vez que veía tanta piel de Hermione expuesta. Desde entonces había empezado a tener extraños sueños protagonizados por su mejor amiga, sueños que acababan con pegajosos resultados.

Lo peor había ocurrido unos días después cuando Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny habían decidido ir a nadar a un estanque que se encontraba a un cuarto de hora andando de La Madriguera. Las chicas habían ido antes que Ron, Harry y los Gemelos ya que estos no tenían la costumbre de madrugar durante las vacaciones. Cuando los muchachos llegaron y comenzaron a colocar sus toallas en el suelo, las chicas estaban saliendo del agua y Ron no pudo evitar fijarse en Hermione, que llevaba puesto un bañador azul: su pelo empapado que estaba echado hacia atrás, su piel bronceada, la forma en que sus caderas se contoneaban al andar. Hermione se tumbó en la toalla que estaba justo a su lado, mientras Ron no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarle y estaba sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho para evitar que ella pudiera ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su bañador.

\- "El agua está congelada pero, con el calor que hace, se agradece" – dijo entonces la muchacha.

Ron giró la cabeza para responder algo, pero se quedó embelesado mirándole: pequeñas gotas de agua decoraban la piel de sus brazos y piernas, algo que le hacía brillar. Ron iba subiendo lentamente su mirada desde sus piernas y al llegar a su pecho comprobó que ella tenía razón: sus pezones indicaban claramente que el agua estaba muy fría. Sus ojos llegaron a la altura del rostro de la chica que le estaba estudiando extrañada y estaba intentando bloquear el sol cerrando un ojo y tapándose la cara con una mano.

\- "Ron, ¿estás bien?" – preguntó la chica al tiempo que se incorporaba y se ponía de pie – "Tienes la cara completamente roja. Creo que te está dando un golpe de calor. Será mejor que bebas un poco de agua"

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se agachó para coger una botella de un cesto que habían traído con bebida y comida. La posición que adoptó en ese momento, con el culo en pompa, fue demasiado para Ron que aprovechó que ella estaba de espaldas a él para levantarse rápidamente y comenzar a correr en dirección a La Madriguera. Mientras lo hacía, podía oír los gritos de Hermione llamándole y las risas de sus hermanos mayores. Ron hizo el recorrido en menos de cinco minutos (lo que tenía bastante mérito teniendo en cuanta el pétreo bulto entre sus piernas), subió las escaleras de la casa de tres en tres y cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo. Una vez dentro "solucionó su problema" de manera manual (ya sabes a lo que me refiero) en apenas un minuto. Ron nunca había tardado tan poco en "solucionar sus problemas", ni siquiera cuando había utilizado las revistas que había encontrado en la antigua habitación de Bill y Charlie. Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, regresó al estanque y tranquilizó a los demás diciendo que solo había ido a beber agua. Sin embargo, los Gemelos no parecían comprar sus excusas.

\- "Ron, estábamos realmente preocupados. Parecía que estabas muy caliente" – dijo Fred moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

\- "Es verdad, creíamos que ibas a quedarte tieso" – dijo George guiñándole un ojo.

Desde entonces, los sueños en los que Hermione aparecía habían aumentado en frecuencia, pero Ron no había vuelto a "solucionar su problema" pensando en ella. Eso no es algo que uno haga pensando en una amiga, ¿verdad? Ron había deducido que todo lo que estaba pasando se debía a que Hermione era la chica de su edad con la que tenía una relación más estrecha, era algo totalmente natural. Sin embargo, no podía confirmar sus sospechas ya que eso requería preguntar a Harry si le pasaba algo parecido. "Eh… Harry, ¿alguna vez te has masturbado pensando en nuestra mejor amiga?". No, esa charla jamás iba a producirse. Además, había algo que le incomodaba cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que Harry pudiera estar pensando de la misma manera sobre Hermione. Así que Ron había decidido enfrentarse a ese problema de la manera más efectiva que él conocía: no pensando en él.

Aquel era el motivo por el que ni siquiera había pensado en Hermione como una opción para ser su cita para el Baile de Navidad: Hermione no era una chica, ella era… ella era… una Hermione. Una Hermione era una persona con cuerpo de chica (Ron ya había constatado este hecho) pero que no se comportaba como las demás chicas: ni había empezado a aplicarse maquillaje, ni se reía y cuchicheaban por los pasillos, ni miraba a los chicos de manera diferente. Si, ¡tetas! Y culo, eso también. Pero por lo demás, Hermione seguía siendo la misma de siempre: estudiaba mucho, echaba la bronca a Ron y Harry si ellos no lo hacían, era algo seria pero cuando la conocías era más graciosa de lo que parecía, luchaba por los derechos de los indefensos,… Pocas cosas habían cambiado en ella desde el día en que se habían hecho amigos.

Bueno, quizá eso no era del todo cierto: Ron sí que había visto cuchichear a Hermione con Ginny, desde el verano parecía que su relación era más cercana. Y también se había fijado en la forma en la que ella y su hermana habían mirado a Cedric Diggory cuando habían quedado con él y su padre para coger el Traslador que los llevaría al bosque donde se celebraba la final de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch. O como se había ruborizado el día que Bill había llegado a la Madriguera y le había dado la mano para saludarle. O Gilderoy Lockhart (no había necesidad de decir nada más). Pero Hermione no se maquillaba. 'Tampoco creo que le haga falta' pensó Ron mientras estudiaba a su amiga, que lloraba al otro lado de la mesa: indomable melena de pelo castaño que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, cejas tupidas, grandes ojos de color chocolate, nariz pequeña y respingona (con la punta algo enrojecida después de sonarse la nariz) surcada por unas pocas pecas que iban de una mejilla a la otra, labios no muy carnosos, dientes relucientemente blancos y de un tamaño razonable después de habérselos reducido usando magia,… Su figura resplandecía debido a la luz que entraba por el ventanal que se encontraba a su espalda.

\- "¿Quieres venir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?" – preguntó alguien.

Cuando Ron vio a Hermione levantar lentamente la cabeza y mirarle totalmente conmocionada y con los ojos abiertos como platos, se dio cuenta de que era él quien había hecho la pregunta.

\- "¿Qué?" – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz mientras le miraba con ojos llorosos y extrañados.

'¿Qué?' se preguntó a si mismo también mientras contemplaba el expectante rostro de Hermione. ¡No podía ir al Baile de Navidad con Hermione! ¿O sí? Quizá no era tan mala idea ir juntos. Como ella había dicho podían tener una tarde agradable y entretenida. Todo sería más sencillo puesto que ya se conocían y eran amigos, no tenía por qué estar nervioso ni meter la pata siempre y cuando consiguiese refrenar la parte de su cerebro que se encargaba de producir los sueños en los que Hermione hacía cosas muy diferentes a estudiar en esa misma biblioteca. Podían ir al baile como amigos, amigos y nada más que eso, porque eso era todo lo que Hermione era para él, una amiga. Solo una amiga, sin ninguna duda. 'De perdidos al rio' pensó Ron, que se armó de todo su valor y lo volvió a intentar.

\- "Yo… bueno, yo me… me preguntaba…" – Ron carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil si acababa de hacerlo hace unos segundos sin ningún problema? – "Me preguntaba si te parecería una buena idea… Quiero decir…" – Ron vio como Hermione asentía ligeramente con la cabeza en un gesto que él interpretó como alentador – "Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo al Baile de Navidad. Solo si tú quieres y… y no te lo ha pedido antes alguien, claro. Como amigos, me refiero" – terminó Ron lamentablemente.

Hermione seguía mirándole completamente pasmada y boquiabierta sin decir absolutamente nada. Tras unos agónicos segundos de silencio, Ron llegó a la conclusión de que ella no iba a decir nada, pero estaba claro que era porque no sabía cómo darle calabazas sin dejarle en ridículo.

\- "Ya me imaginaba que no querrías ir conmigo, que idea más estúpida" – dijo Ron riendo nerviosamente mientras se levantaba de la silla; el rechazo de Hermione le había afectado más de lo que él había esperado – "Será mejor que me vaya, así podrás estudiar sin que te moleste"

Ron se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a la entrada de la biblioteca, olvidándose por completo de la redacción sobre los escregutos de cola explosiva. Pasó por el pasillo de Transformaciones, que ahora se encontraba vacío, y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la enorme sala, oyó a alguien llamarle por su nombre.

\- "¡RON!" – gritaba Hermione – "¡RON, ESPERA!"

Ron, haciendo caso a la chica, se detuvo y esperó a que ella avanzase los metros que les separaban. Cuando llegó a su lado, Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente puesto que había corrido para alcanzarle. Ella le agarró un brazo mientras apoyaba el otro en sus costillas e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Una vez se repuso de su sprint le soltó, se incorporó y abrió la boca para hablar.

\- "¿Podéis dejar de gritar en la biblioteca? ¡Algunos alumnos están intentando estudiar!"

Tanto Ron como Hermione dieron un pequeño salto asustados. Ninguno de los dos se había fijado en que Madam Pince se les había acercado para llamarles la atención y ahora estaba fulminándoles con la mirada.

\- "Perdón" – dijeron los dos adolescentes a la vez.

Madam Pince bufó indignada, les lanzó una última mirada gélida y se marchó para reemprender su trabajo. Hermione se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Ron, que todavía estaba algo agitado por la súbita aparición de la bibliotecaria.

\- "Me encantaría ir contigo, Ron" – dijo una sonriente Hermione al tiempo que se ruborizaba ligeramente.

\- "¿Qué?" – preguntó Ron habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación totalmente.

\- "Me encantaría ir al baile contigo" – respondió Hermione algo dubitativa ya que no había esperado la reacción de Ron – "Si no has cambiado de opinión"

\- "Oh, claro, sí, por supuesto" – dijo el muchacho elocuentemente.

Sin embargo, parecía que decir eso era lo correcto ya que Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- "Está arreglado entonces" – dijo ella para terminar de cerrar el acuerdo.

Se quedaron unos segundos allí de pie, Ron con las manos en los bolsillos y balanceándose de adelante a atrás ligeramente y Hermione con las manos detrás de la espalda, los dos evitando el contacto visual.

\- "¿Te has despertado tan pronto un sábado a la mañana solo para preguntarme eso?" – le preguntó Hermione para romper la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

\- "Por supuesto que sí" – dijo Ron lo más dignamente que pudo. Hermione arqueó una ceja – "También esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con la redacción sobre los escregutos de cola explosiva" – Hermione seguía mirándole seriamente, por lo que añadió con la expresión más inocente que pudo poner – "¿Por favor?"

Eso pareció romper las defensas de Hermione, que rio ligeramente y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse en dirección a su mesa.

\- "Tengo mi redacción en la mochila, si quieres puedo dejar que la leas para que te sirva de inspiración"

Mientras Ron le seguía entre los pasillos de estantes de la biblioteca, llegó a la conclusión de que aquella fría mañana de sábado de principios de Diciembre había ido mucho mejor de lo que él hubiera podido esperar.


End file.
